Over the recent years, the understanding of tumor biology processes lead to the development of targeted therapies like tyrosine kinase inhibitors or monoclonal antibodies. Recent results obtained with monoclonal antibodies validated the immunotherapy approach. Induction of immunity by cancer vaccines is thought to induce immune memory and thereby prevent tumor development. Many immunotherapeutic approaches are aimed to stimulate anti tumor CD8+ CTL responses. New cell surface expressed tumor associated antigens (TAA) that are shared among different tumors and not expressed in normal tissues are attractive candidates for used in vaccines.
The inventors recently described a new tumor associated antigen named Nectin4 [S. Fabre-Lafay et al., 2007] which have been described as a new TAA in 50%, 49% and 86% of breast, ovarian and lung carcinomas respectively. Moreover, a soluble form of Nectin4 is found in sera of patients and Nectin4 expression is mainly found in tumors with adverse prognosis. These characteristics assigned Nectin4 as a potent candidate for used in vaccination.
Nectin4 is already known in cancer. For example, patent application WO2004016799 discloses 9mer peptides obtainable from the Nectin4 sequence and their possible use as vaccine against cancer. However, this patent application doesn't disclose experimental results and doesn't give any information about relevant peptides.